


Little Flecks Of Death

by Event_horizon (BlueFluffyDragon)



Series: Poems (original work) [13]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Implied/Referenced Suicide, Poetry, Slam Poetry, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:41:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22049548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueFluffyDragon/pseuds/Event_horizon
Summary: If only there was a reason,something to blame,for the way you feel
Series: Poems (original work) [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1562365
Kudos: 5





	Little Flecks Of Death

**Author's Note:**

> Warning again for suicidal thoughts, intrusive thoughts and referenced imagined suicide attempts

Like remoras surrounding a great shark, Death too has company.  
Little flecks of despair floating in the air around your body.

Desperate for their master, they harm you.

They can not touch a hair of your body, nor lay a hand on your shoulder.

Instead, they whisper.  
Mean little thoughts, innocent suggestions that are nothing if not malicious.

Little proposals masked as questions-  
"what if you did"

They can not push you off a building,  
but they can urge you to stand at its top during a windy night.

They can not control your body to run in front of the hurrying cars,  
but they can tell you-  
"maybe you should"

Death has many little devotees, reuniting at the collection of your soul. 

**Author's Note:**

> It will get better, I promise.
> 
> Don't be afraid to tell those little death minions to fuck off and talk to a therapist or someone close to you about them so they can help you tell them to fuck off as well


End file.
